Rotating collar lock connector assemblies are used for connecting coaxial cables. For example, Laudig, U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,911, discloses a connector that includes a first shell having a reduced cylindrical first section and an enlarged cylindrical second section provided with a lip. The first shell has a radial shoulder at the junction of the first and second sections. The connector further includes a one piece dielectric spacer having a reduced cylindrical first portion slidable along and intimately encircling the second section and impinging against the shoulder. The spacer includes an enlarged cylindrical second portion projecting outwardly of the second section. The spacer has a coaxial bore therethrough and is provided with a first counterbore in an end of the first portion and a second counterbore in an end of the second portion.
The second portion has a radial shoulder seated against the lip of the second section of the first shell.
Further included is a coupling sleeve having, at one end, a radially inwardly projecting flange freely rotatably received over the second section, and a second sleeve slidably received over and intimately encircling the second portion and being press fit over the second section. A flange radially outwardly projects on the second shell and cooperates with the flange of the sleeve to form an annular cavity with a spring washer received therewithin.
The connector further includes a coaxial cable having a center conductor protruding from an end of an encircling dielectric layer and an encircling conductive sheath. The sheath is received over the first section and is electrically connected thereto. The center conductor is connected to a elongated met contact which is slideably received in the bore and which projects outwardly into the second counterbore. The end of the dielectric layer projects through the first section and is intimately encircled by the first counterbore.
The present invention relates to a connector that may be substituted for the threaded connector in instances where a quick connect/disconnect capability is required. The present invention relates to a mating plug which provides a temporary press-fit capability to a portable phone while being operated in the portable mode by eliminating the requirement of a coupling nut such as that characterizing the Laudig connector. The present invention relates to a dual crimp connector with a special cup in the interface area which imparts the capability of blind mating with a receptacle. The cup provides for misalignment during mating and is dimensioned to prevent contact stubbing.